


star wars fixit fic

by clownqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M, anti-treezie, i impulse did this because i felt like torturing readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownqueen/pseuds/clownqueen
Summary: a star wars fixit
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	star wars fixit fic

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't read this

rey and ben make out for three hours and finn and poe do the same. rose is there and she is positively glowing. jar jar abrams and terrio are thrown into a sarlacc pit by hux and there is no incest. all is well. there's a big dance party like at the end of shrek. broom boy from tlj is donkey in this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> chris and jj can fight. i miss rian johnson. remember to love adam driver


End file.
